Han Solo
Han Solo is a hero in DICE's } = } | Star Wars Battlefront }} and [[Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)| } | | } | Star Wars Battlefront II}}]]. In Battlefront, he is one of the seven Rebel Alliance heroes. In Battlefront II, he is one of the seven Light Side heroes. DICE's Star Wars Battlefront |weapon = Han's DL-44 Blaster Pistol |abilities =*Rapid Fire *Lucky Shot *Shoulder Charge |trait=Smuggler }} Overview Han is a great long-distance character with several combat abilities that allow him to overpower other hero characters as well as groups of enemy units. He is equipped with a DL-44 Blaster Pistol that deals more damage than the standard one. Han Solo has three abilities. The first is Rapid Fire, which allows Han to fire his blaster pistol more rapidly and without overheating. Great against groups of enemies or enemy heroes. The second is Lucky Shot, which is a charged-up blaster shot that has the ability to break through lightsaber blocks and lock on to soldiers and vehicles. It is extremely powerful, capable of taking out Imperial starfighters in a single shot. His final ability is called Shoulder Charge. This short-ranged ability allows Han to sprint forward and "plow" into enemies to apply damage. This only works on his line of sight. Han Solo was given a hero trait in the Rogue One: Scarif Update. Han's trait, "Smuggler", gives him increased damage drop-off distance, along with a very small increase in blaster damage at all ranges. This means that Han Solo's blaster will do an increased amount of damage at greater distances, enabling his DL-44 blaster pistol to be quite effective in both long- and short-range situations. Like all hero traits, killing enemies and heroes increases his trait level and the bonuses they give. Abilities and Trait |-| Rapid Fire= |-| Lucky Shot= |-| Shoulder Charge= |-| Trait: Smuggler= Quotes Trivia * The DL-44 Blaster Pistol which Han Solo uses slightly differs from the normal creditsable weapon. The fire rate for the normal DL-44 was changed to fire slower, as some players thought that it was overpowered. But this change does not affect the fire rate of Han's DL-44, meaning that his blaster is the same as the original DL-44. * In the February, 2016 update Han was given his Hoth costume from The Empire Strikes Back to wear on Hoth maps, although his hoodie is off. ** It was also confirmed that Han will wear his stormtrooper costume from A New Hope on any ''Death Star'' maps, however owing to time constraints, the costume never appeared and Han instead uses his default outfit on the maps. *Both Han Solo and Boba Fett's theme come from the same song known as Carbon Freeze/Darth Vader's Trap/Departure of Boba Fett Medley in the Empire Strikes Back OST. *He is voiced by John Armstrong. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview Han Solo returns from Battlefront 2015 and plays similarly to the prievous interation. Han is a very capable ranged hero, able to dish out heavy damage with his modified DL-44 blaster pistol. Although he lacks the health and regen to go into extremely dangerous situations, he makes up for it by being able to ouput some the highest damage as a ranged hero character. His modified DL-44 can one-hit most of the default trooper classes with a headshot (except Heavy), and can quickly chew through the health of enemy reinforcements and heroes with multiple shots. Han possesses three abilities, the first being his Detonite Charge which can be used to wipe out entire squads of enemy troopers or knock back enemy heroes. His charge can be airbursted or used as a player controlled explosive trap/mine. Next is his Shoulder Charge ability, which can be used to knock down the first enemy he hits, or to flee quickly from a dangerous predicament. Last is his Sharpshooter ability, which overcharges his blaster allowing it to fire rapidly without heat buildup for a few seconds. However, this ability limits Han's movement speed and reduces the damage per shot from his blaster pistol. Abilities Detonite Charge= |-| Sharpshooter= |-| Shoulder Charge= Statistics |-| Han Solo's DL-44= |-| Sharpshooter= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances * Captain ( ) * Smuggler ( ) * Hoth ( ) * Endor ( ) * Beckett's Crew ( ) * Corellia Escape ( ) Quotes Trivia In both games, he is voiced by John Armstrong. Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-12-01-2016-16-06-09-79.jpg|Cinematic capture of Han Solo on Hoth Han Solo BF.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo and stormtroopers on Forest Moon of Endor 2964980-gameplay_starwarsbattlefront_han_20151112a.jpg|Han Solo's entrance to Jundland Wastes Luke and Han Solo.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker in their Hoth uniforms on Hoth star-wars-battlefront-reveals-emperor-palpatine-leia-and-has-solo-powers-494937-5.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo hansolopromo.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo maxresdefault (7).jpg|Han Solo's entrance on Outpost Beta before his Hoth uniform was implemented outerrim.jpg|Han Solo and Greedo in the trailer for the Outer Rim DLC hansolo1.jpg|Han Solo in his Hoth uniform on Hoth Battles Han SoloBf2.png|Han Solo as he appears in an early build of Star Wars Battlefront II (Reboot) Han Solo Render.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo for Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) HanSoloTakodana.png Hoth Hero Skins.jpg|Promotional image of Han, Leia, and Luke in their Hoth outfits. Han Solo Hoth Skin.jpg|Han in his Hoth outfit in Battlefront II The-han-solo-season.jpg|Promotional image of a young Han Solo and stormtroopers on Kessel. DICE SWBFII Young Solo blaster.jpg DICE SWBFII Young Han Solo Season.jpg SWBFII Han Solo Icon.png|In-game icon for Han Solo in Star Wars Battlefront II. hvile-ohrnell-swbfii-hvileohrnell-01.jpg External links * de:Han Solo Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Light Side Heroes